Ulquiorra Aika: Demand of a New Love
by elennathemjfan17
Summary: Ulquiorra takes a new Arrancar, Aika Hikaru under his own care in a secret desire for her love. When she later admits her hatred for him, he reveals his secret to her. Will her mind be changed, or will her resent continue on?
1. Preface

Preface- I've never given thought that I would ever find love, let alone ever find a girl I care about, but as I snuck out of my chamber to look at the cameras, I found it. She was standing under the black weeping willow looking out into the mist ahead. Her eyes were dark and creepy in a way, but in all, beautiful. She's... she's stunning, I thought to myself. As I stared at the woman looking out into the nothingness, I knew she deserved everything. She was perfect in her own dark little way. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. The girl I was staring at, I found out, is named Aika Hikaru. She is known as the most powerful soul ever to exist. Now I am creeping down the hallway to the exit of Las Noches, looking to find her. I wanted her for my own.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Story of Aika

It was October 31st, Halloween. Aika Hikaru was born that day. Her twin sister, however, did not make it… or did she? After Aika's death, scientists had researched her body, for a strange aura illuminated her while she passed. Scientists predicted the cause of the aura, and predicted it correctly. When little Aika was born, her twin sister had literally transferred her soul into Aika's body. Aika now was two people, herself and Rairakku. That was supposed to be the unborn twin's name. Takashi and Anzu Hikaru thought that Rairakku hadn't made it. To mourn her, Aika was given the middle name, Rairakku. Rairakku was not the nice type, not at all. In fact, if it weren't for the Devil himself, she wouldn't have survived. Satan had to lend Rairakku power to be transferred into little Aika, and Aika payed dearly. Scratches, bruises and bite marks covered Aika every night. All through the evening, she would curl up in terror as Rairakku came out and brutally abused her. Aika's parents found out about that evil soul in her body, but there was nothing they can do. Aika grew up, and was soon able to shut her horrifying sister away throughout her childhood. Things never got any better though. In elementary school, rumors of Aika being emo would spread like a wildfire. The only bonds Aika could ever have in school were the rich American twins, Jody and Andrew LeGarde. Aika suffered physical and verbal abuse every day, leaving the poor girl in agony and thoughts of suicide.

Things only got worse in her teen years. At 11 years old, her biological father went insane, and sexually abused Aika and her mother. Soon Takashi was arrested and executed. Aika was scarred for life, and so was her mother who was pregnant with her younger sister, Kiki Hikaru.

In middle school, the LeGarde twins were still tight with Aika. She never found any more friends, however. Rumors spread that she was in a relationship with her young and attractive English teacher, which resulted in everyone shunning her, laughing at her, calling her dirty names, and pushing her in her locker. One kid got arrested for shutting Aika in his locker for a whole weekend. Aika attempted suicide that day, but failed due to her toddler sister waddling in to play. High school… should we even go there? The most popular girl in the school humiliated Aika by pushing her into her (young and attractive) math teacher, resulting in an accidental and utterly humiliating kiss. That was the talk of the school, and Aika was the laughingstock.

It was her birthday the next day, and Aika dressed in her Cheetah costume to go to her Halloween/Birthday Party at the LeGarde mansion. That was the time of her life considering every day for her consisted of her getting her ass whupped by her peers. When Aika was walking home though, a mysterious blue car drove by her. She grew cautious, for it seemed that the driver was following her. The car slowed and Aika was relieved, until the car sped up, crashing into her on the sidewalk. The poor girl flew yards away from the spot of impact. Security gaurds patrolling the streets gasped in horror and scrambled to tend to her. The driver, an American named Logan Biers, was being pinned down. That was the last thing Aika saw before her life finally gave in, passing on to the Soul Society.

Aika was ready to be a Soul Reaper, but analyzations on her found the evil spirit, or Rairakku. Nothing could be done to take Rairakku out, so Aika had to become a Hollow. However, Aika's abilities were unique, spectacular. The good side of her made her skip the Gillian state and she became an Adjucha right away. On her own, she became the Arrancar she is now.


End file.
